


Dear Karkitty...

by solexacaptor



Series: Sadstuck [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solexacaptor/pseuds/solexacaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ATTENTION: FEELS AHEAD</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dear Karkitty...

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION: FEELS AHEAD

She held a letter. She was hanging by a rope. Her body hung limp.  
He was crying. Her was holding her hand. His body shook in anger.  
He took the note from her hand and unfolded it, the red tears coming out faster when he saw his name. He held his breath and read the words scrawled in her small text, inked in her familiar green. 

Dear Karkitty, 

:33 I know you’ll be the one to find me. 

:33 I know you’ll be confused as to why I did this. 

:33 I just want you to know it’s not your fault. 

:33 It’s mine. 

:33 I was foolish enough to fall in love with you. 

:33 I was foolish enough to think you would love me back. 

:33 I was ignorant enough to think that only I loved you. 

:33 I thought we were purrfect for each other! 

:33 I’m sorry for lying to myself . 

:33 Now that Equius is gone, No one loves me. 

:33 I don’t want to feel that way about you. 

:33 If you don’t feel that way about me. 

:33 I couldn’t stop though. 

:33 So I had to kill the feelings. 

:33 And here I am. 

:33 Those feelings were me. 

:33 And I was them. 

:33 I love you, Karkitty. 

:33 I’m so sorry. 

:33 But I love you. 

Forever yours, 

Nepeta Leijon ♥ 

His eyes darted over the words, “Oh, god. W-what have I done..?” She was wrong. He did love her. He was only with Terezi because she was so attached to him. He looked up at her body as a splash of green fell onto his shoulder from her wrist, then loosened the noose around her neck, pulling the small girl in front of him, pressing his forehead to hers. “Nepeta, I love you.”


End file.
